White and Kawaii
by DuncanIsHawt
Summary: This is about Jasmine/Haley the local troll    Inspired by weird Al's song "White and Nerdy"


_Announcement: I don't own anything! Weird Al's song "White and Nerdy" inspired this! _

**They see me typing on my keyboard  
writing all these awesome fics! **  
**I know they be thinkin I'm so white and Kawaii **

**Think I'm so white and Kawaii  
White & Kawaii  
Think I'm so white and Kawaii  
White & Kawaii **

**Can'tcha see I'm white and Kawaii  
Look at me it's plain to see I'm so white and Kawaii **

**I wanna roll with the decent authors  
but so far they think I my writing sucks  
Soon they will see just how good I can be!  
I'm white and Kawaii **

**Think I'm so white and Kawaii  
White & Kawaii  
Think I'm so white and Kawaii  
White & Kawaii **

**Last in my class here at my local high school  
got mad writing skills and an awesome OC  
Dunkie is my favorite M.C.  
He needs to dump that C.I.T. and be with me!**

**You can order your earl gray tea that just means more booze for me  
then I'll proceed to take off all my clothes and sleep with anybody!  
Don't you dare judge me you have no right!  
If you do you're looking for an illiterate fight! **

**All my action figures are Duncan I collected over 53  
Stephanie Meyer's is the only author in my library  
you may think that's scary but on the contrary you're just acting like Gwen's **

**My story has over 200 reviews  
don't even get me started with story traffic! Over 3,000 views just today!  
People beg me to be in my story  
they want all my fanfiction glory!**

**I don't know much about spelling  
but don't don't be flaming!  
You all need to quit dwelling! **

**I lack writing skills on more then one level  
I have some really awesome hair it's better then Gwen's  
with my hair and my clothes I'm one sexy devil  
**

**I order all my sandwiches with a side of Duncan  
I'm a wiz at Pokémon I could play for days!  
When I write my stories the reviews last for days  
once you read my stories you'll stay amazed!  
**

**I'll do whatever it takes to make my story unique  
there aint nothing I won't write that won't make you shriek  
I'll even give Duncan super powers!  
I can keep writing this stuff for hours!  
**

**I like Panic at the disco and my chemical romance!  
the theme song to glee is the best  
because it has no words for me to remember  
I don't like it when the shows try to make you remember the words to songs!  
Is this some twisted test?  
**

**I'll ace any total drama trivia just don't ask me their names!  
I don't like it when people play this flame game  
I'm not fluent in English  
I'm not fluent in Spanish  
I'm not Fluent in German  
I'm not fluent in Italian  
I'm not fluent in Japanese  
I'm not fluent in ANYTHING! =(  
I don't even know what Fluent means!...Is it contagious? **

**They see me typing on my new laptop  
they try to  
Smash it!  
Crash it!  
Hack it!**

**I know in my heart  
they Think I'm so white and Kawaii  
White & Kawaii  
Think I'm so white and Kawaii  
White & Kawaii **

**Think I'm so white and Kawaii  
White & Kawaii  
Think I'm so white and Kawaii  
White & Kawaii  
can't you just see you're all jealous of me?  
Look at me me! It's plain to see I'm white and Kawaii **

**I'd like to write with the other authors  
although it's apparent  
I'm to white and Kawaii **

**Think I'm Just so white and Kawaii  
White & Kawaii  
I'm just so white and Kawaii  
how did I get so white & Kawaii?**

**I've been readin all my reviews  
Didn't know what to do  
I made another alter ego!  
I called him LadyDude and started talkin to myself  
with my great story it could get published and hit the bookstore shelves!**

**People be dissin  
on my OC  
my OC needs to be protected by me!  
I need to defend her!  
I reviewed myself  
but it's all a blurr! **

**Have you ever O-M-G-L-O-L-W-T-F-B-B-Q-B-F-F?  
I love my chat speak!  
When I talk like that  
people think I'm a freak**

**I got a hobby!  
It's writing!  
When my friends need ideas  
they avoid calling me!  
**

**I got myself a notebook  
Wal-Mart was having 50% off  
I got 5 so I could write on the go!  
You never know when the ideas will start to flow!**

**Spend my nights with pictures of Duncan I printed out  
when I saw the pictures of him kissing Gwen and Courtney I started to shout  
I love him so much!  
I hope the kids at school don't find out! **

**I'm Kawaii to the extreme  
I'm every guys dream!  
I make the girls cream!  
When people see me in the hall they scream!**

**They see my updating!  
They be laughin  
they be yellin!  
They be reportin!  
Because I'm so white and Kawaii**

**Just because I'm so white and Kawaii  
White & Kawaii  
Just because I'm so white and Kawaii  
White & Kawaii **

**I wanna write a fics with the good authors!  
But oh well, It's obvious to me  
I'm too white and Kawaii **

**Just because I'm so white and Kawaii  
White & Kawaii  
Just because I'm so white and Kawaii  
White & Kawaii **

_This is all sung by Haley/Jasmine and it's in her POV  
Please listen to weird Al's "White and Nerdy" for full effect!  
By the way this is inspired by that awful trollfic "The Phrase that Pai's" _


End file.
